


The Return

by Shi_Wolf



Series: Finding Hosie [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Wolf/pseuds/Shi_Wolf
Summary: Focuses on Hope and her return to the Salvatore School following her parent's deaths.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic (so prepare to be shocked at how terrible the writing will be!) and hopefully going to be part of a longer series - unsure of the time between, won't follow a set timeframe but the title of the series should give an idea of what is to come.

**The Return.**

_Hope's Perspective_

Deep breaths. What was that quote? Don't try to eat an elephant for lunch... I guess people didn't realise how big elephants can be.

Ugh. If only I didn't have to go back to school, but I can't hide out here forever. Kol and Davina have been really understanding, but its been such an inconvenience for them already, no need to drag out the inevitable. 

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a little longer? We can just phone up Alaric, he'll understand" It's almost as if my aunt can read my mind, just another week - then another... No. I've made up my mind.

"I'll be fine, thanks" I force a small smile, there's a lot for me to think about, ideal for the long journey back to school.

After a couple of bone-crunching hugs and being loaded up with boxes of food that I'll never eat, it's finally time for the bus to arrive. The next 6 hours are going to be very quiet. Almost peaceful.

Well, let's avoid the endless spiral of memories and focus on something a little more important. I'm not going to spend the next week hearing how a million strangers are sorry for my loss. Not like anyone outside my family will ever understand. No-one else is going to miss "Klaus Mikaelson - The Great Evil"... Revealing my actual surname might be a little relieving, though I don't think it will be very helpful.

Hmm, I'll have to figure out some way of avoiding them. Perhaps it'll be easier to hide out in my room till the initial shock wears down. Not like I've got many friends left after a four month absence from school. With Roman and Henry gone, it should be easy enough to sink into the shadows. I've not been a very good judge of character lately. First there was Henry, who I stupidly gave my blood to, resulting in a spectacle and then he met a terrible fate after assisting me in my ridiculous plans. Then there was Roman. The vampire who didn’t realise his “mother’s” true intentions until it was too late. No, I’m not going to make the same mistake twice. I’ll simply focus on becoming better, making better decisions and helping as much as possible. What else do I have to do? 

At the very least, this should minimise the damage I can cause, to other people and myself... now, what was it I was going to do next? 

Thud. I wake up to the high-pitched creaking door of the bus sliding over. Curse supernatural hearing, I must have drifted off. At least I was exhausted enough to avoid the clutches of my dreams. 

Jumping out of the bus, I bid farewell to the compelled driver, he’ll be driving back to wherever he came from, wondering how he ended up in the ‘quiet’ town of Mystic Falls...

Oh joy, standing in front of the school gates was the headmaster himself, Alaric Saltzman with his delightful children. Well... I guess it’s time to get back to school.

 


End file.
